User blog:Lucywoof08/KONY 2012
I'm sure that by now many of you have heard of this, but if not, read this blog and watch this video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc&list=WLD4248A85C101CD62&index=4&feature=plpp_video) This is a serious topic, this has been going on since... heck I don't even know when it started, but in 2003 the victims said it had started years before. Alright let me tell you what it is that's been happening for so long... There is this man named Joseph Kony, he is proabably one of the BIGGEST jerks since HITLER... For, as I said, *years upon years upon years* this guy has been stealing children from their homes and then a. Makes them child soilders forcing them to kill their own parents and others and to be this guys 'bodygaurds' or b. (for most girls) uses them as sex slaves O_O Until about 2003 these happenings were *completely* unheard of and there was *nothing* being done to stop it.. luckily shortly after 2003, that changed A group called 'invisable children' (website: http://s3.amazonaws.com/kony2012/kony-4.html) has been going to schools, churches, communities, and governments all around the globe spreading the word and collecting money for the cause. However, just this... October I think it was? Anyway, not too long ago they came to my church and told us about it, at that time I, and I'd say most everyone else there, had never heard of it. And even shortly after, There wasn't much of a buzz. But just now they (invisable children) released a film on Youtube (they've already released a few films) (it's the link at the beginning of this blog) and suddenly this cause is gaining a lot of momentum, which is great! I thoought I should share this cause with you guys as well. The video, the one at the top, explains a plan to stop Joseph Kony called KONY 2012. They are going to get 20 celebrities, perse (some are Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Angelina Jolie, Ryan Seacrest, George Clooney, Oprah, Ellen DeGeneres, Justin Bieber, Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerburg and more!) and 12 politicians (Some are George Bush, Bill Clinton and Mitt Romney) and they are going to encourage them to support this cause. I should have said this at the beginning of this paragraph but, I mean, the main idea here is to make Kony famous... not in a good way, Hitler famous, everyone knows who he is, the sound of the name would make a crowd of people cringe. We *MUST*get the word out and save these children, before it's too late! Another thing happening is April 20th. The idea with that is that on April 21st, everyone will walk outside and his name will be *EVERYWHERE* we want a poster on every pole in exsistence! (that sounded funny XD) So that some guy waiting for his ride at the station will say 'Kony? what does that mean?' and look it up on his iPhone, and he'll become a supporter. Your probably thinking "So he's famous... what's that gonna do?" I'll tell you what it's gonna do! It's gonna get the attention of the media, of the government, of the people who run the world, so that they will do what we... kinda can't, not alone. They can send troops or kill or arrest Kony. "Well what else can we do?" Support Invisable Children or another charity by going to the website (I linked up there ^^^) you can donate money or buy a kit with posters and bracelets to help spread the word. And another think you can do... just spread the word! Make a poster! Make a status on Facebook! Tweet! Share the video! Tell a friend! *Say a prayer!*,**Write to a politictian yourself!** make a blog on a wiki! ;P Let's make peace :) SPREAD THE WORD SAVE THE CHILDREN STOP KONY KONY2012 Category:Blog posts